Absolute Power: Part 1
Absolute Power: Part 1 'is the nineteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and is a two-part episode. It is also the first Season Finale. Plot Kevin chases Alan,after some chasing he absorbs Alan's powers.When Kevin almost killed Alan,Ben shows up and saves Alan as NRG.Kevin after some fight flies away.Ben promises to end Kevin.Ben at Gwen's home argues to end Kevin but Gwen stops him.Ben storms out but it is stopped by Gwen.Ben turns Chromastone and defeats Gwen and starts to walk away,Gwen using her spell book disables Chromastone,Ben turns Terraspin and blows wind at Gwen but using her spell book at her hits terraspin,Ben turns NRG and melts the floor to lava,Gwen recovers and looks for ben who as turned into Nanomech.Gwen captures Nanomech in the book but seeing green light she opens the book where she sees ben as waybig growing.Way big and defeats gwen easily.Ben continues on his way warning gwen not to come in his way.Then ben as Lodestar attacks the forever knights and asks them about kevin but they dont know.Meanwhile,Gwen asks Max for help but he says Ben is doing the right thing.Then Gwen asks Darkstar for help and turns him back to normal.Meanwhile Ben as Humangasaur attacks vulkanus.When Ben was about to kill Vulkanus, Gwen stops him.Gwen introduces darkstar which makes Ben more angry but Darkstar explains that with Dominus Librium he can restore kevin.Then Gwen goes to meet Kevin and explains that she was there to help but Kevin becomes more insane and hunts Gwen for her powers,Gwen tries to explain to him and slows him down but Kevin atlast absorbs gwen's powers though not totally absorbing. Major events *Darkstar is turned back to normal by Gwen's magical abilities. *Alan Albright returns for the first time since ''Alien Force. *Ultimate Kevin absorbs Alan's, Pierce's, Helen Wheels', Manny Armstrong's, Dr. Vicktor' and Gwen's abilities. *The original Rustbucket returns for the first time since Ben 10: Alien Force but gets destroyed again. *Max Tennyson gets his nervous system fixed and returns. *Way Big uses his Cosmic Ray attack for the first time. *This is the first time Ben and Gwen fought using their powers, and the first time Ben willingly attacked Gwen in alien form. *Ben almost got Vulkanus killed until Gwen stopped him *Gwen uses her magical powers and abilities and casts spells using Charmcaster's mini pocket-sized spell book. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Alan Albright *Pierce (Mentioned) *Helen Wheels (Mentioned) *Manny Armstrong (Mentioned) *Dr. Vicktor (Mentioned) *Darkstar *Vulkanus Villains *Kevin Levin Aliens Used *NRG (x2) *Chromastone *Terraspin *Nanomech *Way Big *Lodestar *Humungousaur *Swampfire (flashback) Allusions *The title reference may be to the Quotation by John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton **''"Power tends to corrupt;'''absolute power corrupts absolutely."'' Trivia *Kevin displays the abilities of Pyronite, Brainstorm, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Mana, Chromastone, Terraspin, Armodrillo and others. *It is revealed Kevin was only attracted to Gwen in the first place because of her energy. *This is the first episode where Terraspin says something other than has name. *This episode marks the fourth, fifth and sixth time Ben savagely attacks someone (Gwen, Forever Knights, and Vulcanus). *Fusionfall released NRG suit *This is the first episode in which Nanomech appears without Big Chill. *Way Big's cosmic rays are blue instead of green. *This part marks the first major video game reference. Way Big's cosmic ray. Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Article stubs Category:Cleanup